The present invention relates to a new structure for a saw platform and a workbench which includes an adjustable work platform and a foldable stand. The height and angle of the work platform are adjustable.
Various types of workbenches have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,149 dated Nov. 15, 1923, entitled "Portable workbench there is disclosed a portable workbench which includes a folding frame capable of being folded into a relatively small package for convenient transport, and into a work position where the working surface is horizontal. The disclosed art comprises a vise member having a mounting shaft, a stationary jaw and a movable jaw, and, a screw for moving the movable jaw toward and away from the stationary jaw.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,135 dated Apr. 22, 1980 issued to Wohrle et al. entitled "Foldable workbench" there is disclosed a workbench having a pair of rigid wooden work plates bridging and fixed to a pair of transverse support elements. The plate has a substantially planar surface and formed with a plurality of bores centered on a bore axis perpendicular to the respective surface.
It has been found that the above known workbenches have limited usefulness and are not capable of meeting the user's requirements. Besides, the above known workbenches are large in size and complicated in structure. Thus, the cost of production is high.